<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sorte by Myara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875066">Sorte</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myara/pseuds/Myara'>Myara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hunter x Hunter October 2020 Prompts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, F/M, Ficlet, Stitches, Whumptober 2020, kinda cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:48:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myara/pseuds/Myara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Em uma missão na Cidade Meteoro, Hisoka acaba tendo que dar pontos nas feridas abertas de Machi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hisoka &amp; Machi, Hisoka/Machi (Hunter X Hunter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hunter x Hunter October 2020 Prompts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sorte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt do dia 4: Stitches (Whumptober 2020)</p><p>Atrasei um pouco pra postar nessa plataforma.</p><p>Nada me pertence, somente a criação da fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Havia um teto sobre ela, baixo, sujo e enferrujado, com pequenas janelas que deixavam uma iluminação fraca passar. Foi a primeira coisa que viu ao acordar, mas não se alarmou até sentir o forte cheiro de iodofórmio e a dor em seus membros conforme os sentidos foram despertando. Uma fisgada em sua coxa esquerda e o fio a passar impiedosamente até fechar em um ponto apertado a fez tentar se levantar para ver o que estava acontecendo, mas uma mão pousou imediatamente em seu peito nu, impedindo-a. </p><p>Ela conhecia aquela mão.</p><p>“Hisoka...” murmurou, com a voz inesperadamente rouca, “o que está fazendo?”</p><p>“Três cortes no ombro, um grande na barriga, dois nessa coxa. Nenhum deles foi profundo, não atingiu nenhum órgão ou artéria” Hisoka respondeu calmamente, puxando outro ponto com firmeza. Então, entrou em seu campo de visão com um sorriso enviesado, “sorte sua, porque se tivesse, eu teria que ter te acordado mais cedo para você fazer isso em si mesma.”</p><p>Seria sorte o jogo ter virado e Machi estar sendo costurada por Hisoka? Talvez fosse melhor se ele a tivesse acordado, ela pensou. Mas não se lembrava como havia perdido a consciência, já que os cortes eram insignificantes, pelo que ele descreveu.</p><p>“O que aconteceu?” Ela teimosamente tentou se levantar de novo para verificar, e ele de novo a impediu com a mão no peito. </p><p>“Nada demais, é difícil mesmo lutar com foco quando se tem alguém para proteger.” O terceiro ponto que ela sentiu foi mais incômodo, parecia que ele estava atravessando os músculos de sua coxa com uma adaga, e Machi prendeu a respiração por um segundo. “Você estava preocupada demais em defender o povo da sua cidade para perceber o sniper atirando balas de nen, e quando foi atrás dele, uma manipuladora entrou no seu caminho.”</p><p>Ele se esticou um pouco e alcançou o que parecia ser o ferrão de uma abelha para mostrar a ela. “Uma manipuladora que usa seu poder somente para apagar as pessoas realmente merece morrer.”</p><p>Hisoka atirou o ferrão para um canto e voltou para mais um ponto que a fez, novamente, segurar a respiração.</p><p>“Você conseguiu matar todos?” Ela perguntou, quando foi capaz, inclinando somente a cabeça de lado para vê-lo, sentado no chão ao lado dela, compenetrado no que fazia. Viu, também, várias gases espalhadas, algumas sujas de vermelho, outras de amarelo.</p><p>Pôde identificar que estavam dentro de um furgão velho abandonado no meio do lixo da Cidade Meteoro. Talvez aquele tenha sido o melhor lugar que ele encontrara para fazer um trabalho tão minucioso.</p><p>“Oh, é claro que matei todos facilmente. Sem ofensas, mas eu não me importo com as pessoas daqui.”</p><p>“Você matou alguém da Cidade Meteoro?” Havia certa urgência no tom de voz dela, mas em vez de responder imediatamente, Hisoka puxou uma carta para cortar o fio da sutura da forma mais limpa possível.</p><p>Machi esticou a mão para tocá-lo na perna, fazendo-o olhar para ela, com seriedade.</p><p>“Não.” Ele respondeu, olhando nos olhos dela.</p><p>Talvez houvesse uma pessoa da Cidade Meteoro com quem ele se importava um pouco, afinal.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>